Toa Nuva
Toa Nuvat ovat Sähköistyneessä Protodermiksessä muuttuneet kuusi Toa Mataa. Historia Mata Nui left|thumb|180px|Toa Nuvat heti muodonmuutoksensa jälkeen. Vangittuaan Bahragit Toa Matat putosivat kuuteen putkeen, joissa oli Sähköistynyttä Protodermistä. Heidän Toa-välineensä, haarniskansa ja Kanohinsa muuttuivat ja heidän kykynsä hallita elementtejään kasvoi. Samaan aikaan kuuteen Mata Nuin kylään ilmestyi Nuva-symboli ja 30 Kanohi Nuvaa piilotettiin eri paikkoihin saarella. Uudet Toat nousivat nesteestä, ja Tahu antoi heidän tiimilleen uuden nimen ”Toa Nuva”. Noustuaan takaisin maanpinnalle Toa Nuvat hajaantuivat käydäkseen pikaisesti kylässään. Sen jälkeen he tapasivat jälleen ja taistelivat toisiaan vastaan kokeillakseen uusia voimiaan. Lopetettuaan he päättivät lähteä eri teille huolimatta Galin pyynnöistä pysyä yhdessä. Voimien menetys Pian kyliinsä paluun jälkeen kuusi Bohrok-Kalia varasti kylistä Nuva-symbolit, vieden samalla Toa Nuvilta heidän elementtivoimansa. Tämän seurauksena osa heistä joutui vaaratilanteeseen, mutta he selvisivät kuitenkin hengissä. Toivuttuaan Toa Nuvat kokoontuivat Jallerin ja Takuan avustuksella. Kuusi Toa Nuvaa seurasivat Bohrok-Kalien jälkiä Po-Wahiin ja kohtasivat heidät. Ilman elementtivoimiaan Toista ei ollut Kaleille juurikaan vaivaa, joten heidät kaikki lyötiin lyhyessä taistelussa tajuttomiksi. Herättyään Toa Nuvat päättivät saada voimansa takaisin. Etsiessään Kanohi Nuvia ja Krana-Kaleja Toa Nuvat ja Bohrok-Kalit taistelivat monia kertoja, mutta Toat hävisivät aina. Kerran joutuessaan samanaikaisesti naamioita etsiessään loukkuun luolaan he kohtasivat Rahi Nuiin, ja monista yrityksistään huolimatta eivät onnistuneet päihittämään sitä. Paikalla oleva Turaga Vakama kuitenkin huijasi pedon jumittamaan sarvensa seinään ja he pääsivät pakoon. Galin, Lewan ja Kopakan yhdistyessä Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuhaksi Bohrok-Kalit muodostivat oman Kaitansa ja voittivat. Viimein he saivat eräältä Krana-Kalilta tietää Bohrok-Kalien löytäneen etsimänsä Bahragit ja Bohrokien ja Bohrok Vaiden palaavan pesiinsä. Toa Nuvat matkasivat Po-Wahiin aikoen käyttää Exo-Toia taistelussa Bohrok-Kaleja vastaan. Päästyään Bahragien luolaan he näkivät Bohrok-Kalien tuhoavan Exo-Toat, ja todettuaan ettei muuta toivoa ollut, Tahu päätti käyttää Bohrok-Kalien hidastamiseen Vahia, ajan naamiota. Edes ajan hidastaminen ei silti auttanut, koska Krana-Kalit olivat muodostaneet ympärilleen voimakentän Bohrok-Kalien ollessa niin lähellä tehtävänsä suorittamista. Galin ehdotuksesta Toa Nuvat kanavoivat voimiaan symboliensa kautta ylikuormittaen Bohrok-Kalit ja siten pysäyttäen heidät. Noudettuaan Nuva-symbolinsa he palasivat maanpinnalle. Seitsemännen Toan etsintä right|thumb|180px|Gali, Pohatu ja Tahu katselemassa Kolhii-ottelua. Turagoiden järjestäessä Kolhii-turnauksen Gali, Tahu ja Pohatu katselivat loppuottelua heidän kyliensä selviydyttyä finaaliin. Ottelun lopussa Avohkii paljastui, ja Turagoiden tulkittua siinä olevat kirjoitukset Takua ja Jaller lähtivät etsimään seitsemättä Toaa. Pohatu lähti viemään viestiä pohjoiseen, Gali lähti mietsikelemään Kini-Nuille ja Tahu jäi Ta-Koroon. Rahkshien saavuttua Kini-Nuille Gali näki ne ja lähti varoittamaan Ta-Koroa. Hän saapui kylään juui ennen Rahkseja, mutta hävisi taistelun niitä vastaan Tahun kanssa ja joutui perääntymään, minkä seuruaksena Rahkshit upottivat Ta-Koron. Samalla Lerahkin myrkyttämä Tahun naamio alkoi vaikuttaa Tahun käytökseen. Lewan saavuttua heidän luokseen kolme Toa Nuvaa lähtivät etsimään Rahkseja. He kävivät lyhyen taistelun niitä vastaan, kunnes Rahkshit romahduttivat heidän yläpuolellaan olevan kallionkielekkeen. He pelastuivat Tahun Hau Nuvan ansiosta, vaikkakin Rahkshit olivat jo päässeet pakoon. left|thumb|200px|Onua, Pohatu ja Turaga Whenua Kraata-luolassa. Samoihin aikoihin Turaga Whenua näytti Kraata-luolan Onualle ja Pohatulle. Rahkshit aiheuttivat luolaan järistyksen, jolloin luolassa olevat Kraatat pääsivät pakoon jähmetysputkistaan. Kopaka oli Jallerin ja Takuan tavattuaan lähtenyt tapaamaan viittä muuta Toa Nuvaa, mutta kohtasikin kuusi Rahkshia. Hänen ollessaan häviämäisillään Gali, Tahu ja Lewa saapuivat paikalle ja pelastivat Kopakan. Whenuan, Pohatun ja Onuan juostessa pakoon Kraata-luolasta Tahu ja Kopaka yhdistivät voimansa ja sulkivat suuaukon estäen Kraatoja pakenemasta. Toa Nuvat matkasivat yhdessä Onu-Koroon, minne kolme Rahkshia hyökkäsi. Heidän puolustaessan kylää Tahu sai osuman Kurahkin vihavoimasta ja kääntyi tiimitovereitaan vastaan. Kopaka kuitenkin jäädytti hänet, ja Onuan romahduttaessa luolan he pakenivat. Lewa, Gali ja Kopaka paransivat Tahun, minkä jälkeen hän, Lewa ja Kopaka seurasivat Rahksheja Le-Wahiin. He kohtasivat kaksi Rahkshi Kaitaa ja onnistuivat päihittämään ne. Kopaka lähti etsimään Pohatua ja Onuaa ja Lewa ja Tahu toisaalle. Kuusi Toa Nuvaa kohtasivat Kini-Nuilla, missä he pelastivat Rahkshien piirittämät Jallerin ja Takuan. He tuhosivat useimmat Rahkshit, mutta Turahk ehti tappaa Jallerin pelkovoimillaan. Takua tajusi Jallerin viimeisistä sanoista olevansa itse seitsemäs Toa ja asetti Avohkiin kasvoilleen muuttuen Takanuvaksi ja tuhoten Turahkinkin. Rahkshien osista rakennettiin Ussanui, jolla Takanuva matkasi Mangaiaan taistelemaan Teridaxia vastaan. Salaa mukana ollut Hahli palasi pinnalle kertomaan taistelusta ja Toa Nuvat lähtivät Mangaiaan monien muiden kanssa. Nähtyään Takanuvan voittavan taistelun ja Takutanuvan avaavan portin Metru Nuille Turagat päättivät kertoa tarinat Toa Metruista. Kun he eivät kuunnelleet tarinoita, Toa Nuvat auttoivat rakentamaan veneitä tai kouluttivat Takanuvaa. Voya Nui Metru Nuilla Toa Nuvat tapasivat Rahagat ja Turaga Dumen. Vähän ajan Metru Nuille saapumisen jälkeen Dumella oli heille pahoja uutisia: Mata Nui oli kuolemassa. Tämän jälkeen Toa Nuvat lähtivät Toa-kanistereissa Voya Nui -nimiselle saarelle etsimään Elämän Naamiota jolla Mata Nui voitaisiin elvyttää. Saarelle heitä oli vastassa kuusi Skakdi-soturia, entiset Pimeyden metsästäjät jotka kutsuivat itseään Pirakoiksi. Toa Nuvat aliarvioivat vihollisensa ja Pirakat vangitsivat heidät ja veivät heidän aseensa ja naamionsa. Voya Nuin puolustusryhmäläisten avulla Toa Nuvat onnistuivat kuitenkin pakenemaan ja yhdessä Toa Inikoiden kanssa he voittivat Pirakat. Sitten Axonn ja Botar antoivat Toa Nuville tehtävän mennä Metru Nuin Suuren Hengen temppeliin ja jättää Elämän Naamion löytäminen Toa Inikoille. Mata Nuin heräämisen valmistelu Saatuaan Suuresta Temppelistä paperirullan jossa oli lista asioista mitä piti tehdä ennen Mata Nuin herättämistä he lähtivät tekemään niitä tehtäviä: * 1 Vapauttaa Bahragit ja Bohrok-parvet. * 2 Löytää Artakhan sauva. Tätä kohtaa he eivät teknisesti tehneet loppuun. Tehtävän aikan Nuvat matkustivat Pimeyden Metsästäjien kotisaarelle, Odinalle, sitten Xialle ja sieltä Karzahnille. Tehtävän aikana Toa Nuvat kohtasivat The Shadowed Onen, Roodakan ja Makuta Icaraxin. Muutamia tärkeitä asioita tapahtui kuten The Shadowed Onen linnoituksen tuhoutuminen, Rahagoinden muuttuminen takaisin Toa Hagaheiksi ja Karzahnin Matoranien vapautus kun paikka tuhoutui. Kun pöly Karzahnilla oli hälvennyt Icarax oli jo vienyt sauvan Teridaxille. Tyrmässä Brutaka sai sauvan kuitenkin käsiinsä ja antoi sen Botarille joka vei sen Odinalle jossa sitä käytettiin. * 3 Löytää Visorakien sydän. Onua ja Pohatu menivät Tren Kromin niemimaalle hakemaan sydäntä. * 4 Sammuttaa aktiivisia tulivuoria. Tahu ja Kopaka lähtivät sammuttamaan Artidaxin ja sen lähellä olevien saarten tulivuoria. * 5 Katsoa teleskoopin läpi Punaiseen Tähteen. Gali palasi Mata Nuille ja katsoi teleskoopin läpi Punaiseen Tähteen käyttämällä Akaku Nuvaansa ja näki liikettä sen sisällä. * 6 Hakea Aurinkokello Mata Nuilta Metru Nuille. Tämä ei varsinaisesti sisältynyt hommiin mutta ääni Lewan päässä sanoi hänelle mitä piti tehdä. Sen jälkeen Toa Nuvat teleportattiin Artakhalle, paikkaan jossa heidät luotiin. Heille annettiin mukautuvat haarniskat jotka mukautuvat kulloiseenkin ympäristöön missä käyttäjä on. Jäsenet Kunniajäsenet Vaikka Takanuva ei olekaan syntynyt samalla tavalla kuin Toa Nuvat tai omaa samankaltaisia voimia, hänet hyväksyttiin tiimin kunniajäseneksi hänen muututtuaan Toaksi. Settitietoa Toa Nuvat julkaistaan ensimmäisen kerran setteinä loppuvuonna 2002. Jokaisella Toa Nuvalla oli selässään hammasratas, jota pyörittämällä Toa Nuvan käsi (tai Pohatun tapauksessa jalka) heilui. Kolme Toa Nuvaa voitiin yhdistää Toa Nuva Kaitaksi. Setit olivat samankaltaisia Toa Mata -settien kanssa, mutta uusilla naamioilla, panssareilla, aseilla ja raajoilla. Toisen kerran Toa Nuvat julkaistiin vuonna 2008. Alkuvuonna julkaistiin Lewa, Kopaka ja Pohatu kolmen Makutan kanssa Phantoka-nimisessä sarjassa. Loppuvuonna Tahu, Gali ja Onua julkaistiin kolmen Makutan kanssa Mistika-sarjassa. Lewa ja Pohatu julkaistiin loppuvuonna myös uudelleen kahden aluksen ohjaajina, Rockoh T3:n ja Axalara T9:sän. Kaikki vuoden 2008 Toa Nuva -setit kuvasivat Toa Nuvia mukautuvassa haarniskassaan. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (kirja)'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' (vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE: Journey of Takanuva'' (vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' (vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' (vain mainittu) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' (vain mainittu) Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Dark Mirror'' (vain mainittu) *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (vain mainittu) *''The Kingdom'' (vain mainittu) *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' (vain mainittu) *''Brothers In Arms'' (ei mainittu nimeltä) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' Sarjakuvat *''Toa Nuva-mainossarjakuva'' *''Into the Nest'' (ei mainittu nimeltä) *''The End of the Toa?'' *''Divided We Fall'' *''Powerless!'' *''A Matter of Time...'' *''Absolute Power'' *''Rahkshi-mainossarjakuva'' *''Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''Secrets and Shadows'' *''If a Universe Ends'' (ei mainitty nimeltä) *''Realm of Fear'' *''Sarjakuva 12.5'' *''Swamp of Shadows'' *''Endgame'' *''Mata Nui Rising'' *''Rebirth'' Muut kaanoniset *''Wall of History'' (vain mainittu) *''Toa Nuva -mainosanimaatiot'' *''Toa Nuva -mainos-CD'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online-animaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal Minimainos-CDt'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (elokuva)'' *''BIONICLE: Valon naamio'' *''The Legend Continues'' *''Phantoka Mini Movie'' *''The Final Battle -animaatio'' *''2008 Ajoneuvot-mainosanimaatio'' *''News Report -animaatiot'' Epäkaanoniset *''BIONICLE: The Game'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Game)'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' *''Battle For Power'' *''Phantoka-mainosanimaatio'' *''Mistika-mainosanimaatio'' *''BIONICLE: Mistika'' Katso myös *Luokka:Toa Matojen/Nuvien kuvat de:Toa Nuva en:Toa Nuva es:Toa Nuva lt:Toa Nuva pl:Toa Nuva *